


Seriously?!

by sanva



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Angel/J2 fusion: Jared is Alec, Jensen is Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/gifts).



> Comment fic for queenklu prompt: Dark Angel/J2 fusion: Jared is Alec, Jensen is Max.494 is Jared. I just didn't get around to figuring out how to have Jensen name him Jared . . .
> 
> Originally Posted: 09/20/2009

  


 

 

It had to be some sort of mistake. Someone in charge really fucked this one up, I mean . . . seriously.

"Mate?!" Jensen growled out, hands curling into fists as his green eyes narrowed at the taller man. X5-494, so similar to Sam . . . Jensen's brother. X5-493. He could still remember sliding his fingers around his brother's neck, tensing them and. A shiver slid down the base of his spine, barely visible at the thought of what had happened.

"That's what they said, although I got to admit," X5-494 quirked a lopsided and extremely dimpled grin at him. So much like Sam . . . but there was a distinct difference in the taller man's eyes. The transgenic in front of Jensen was more like a boy then a war hardened man, his eyes were softer and while older, held far different mix of emotions than his clones had. Waggling his eyebrows, 494 continued, "I don't quite get it either. Although, they do like experiments. Maybe they want to find out who can get the upper hand."

Jensen scoffed, an ugly sound in his throat that nearly came out as a growl. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't kid, not about orders anyway," 494 replied as he curled his fingers under the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it into the corner. "Might as well get started. Sooner we do, the sooner we get to sleep in our own bunks."

Jensen was frozen, eyes trailing over the contours of the other mans chest. For all that 494 had a boyish quality to him, he was definitely all man. Swallowing hard he forced himself not to take a step back when 494 moved toward him. Instead he moved quickly, slamming his right foot directly into the center of those well defined abs.

"No way in hell am I going to sleep with you."

"News flash pretty boy." 494's demeanor changed abruptly as he pushed himself away from the wall again. His eyes narrowed dangerously and Jensen was suddenly reminded of the felines that part of their genetic code was derived from. "This is hell." and just like that a smile quirked back onto his face, causing those dimples to form deep shadows in the dim light of the cell. "And who said _anything_ about sleeping?"


End file.
